


Angelic Tones

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's music tastes are different to Dean's, and Castiel likes it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Tones

Sam was sitting at the computer, tapping along to the music coming from his earbuds. It was essentially pop drivel, but the background noise helped him focus. He wouldn’t admit to Dean that he liked the music in the slightest, but he was in the bunker alone for now. He could indulge his passion all he wanted.

A feeling of being watched eventually made him turn. He noticed that Cas was leaning against the wall, watching him. He turned away to hide the blush and pulled the earbuds out while pausing the music. How loud had that been, if he hadn’t even heard Cas enter the room? He berated himself as he turned and cleared his throat.

“Uh, Cas, hi. What’s up?”

“What were you listening to?”

“That? Oh, it’s just music,” Sam said with a shrug. The angel looked fascinated.

“Music? But it sounds very different to what your brother says music is,” Cas pointed out. He picked up one of the earbuds and examined it. “Why do you use these?”

“There’s different kinds of musical genres,” Sam explained, pressing play on the iPod. The music came to life, full of the four-chord style notes that were rampant in the pop genre. He could even pick up a little bit of synthesized instruments in the background. “Those put the music right in your ear. But you can also play music out from computers,” Sam pointed out.

“That’s fascinating,” Cas said, handing back the earbud with a delicacy that suggested reverence. “Can you teach me about these things?”

Sam nodded, opening up his music collection. He’d been ready to take a break from the incessant studying that they were doing in the bunker, anyway. “So you know classic rock--that’s what Dean listens to. But there’s so much more out there.”

“What’s your favorite… genre, you called it?”

“Hm, that’s a tough question. I guess pop music, because it’s easy to tune out to.”

“Why would you not want to pay attention to such a thing?”

“Oh, it just gets played too much, Cas,” Sam said as he navigated to a pop playlist. He skipped through the first couple songs until he got to one he was both familiar with and he liked. He let the tones play out, tapping on the table again.

Cas sat down next to Sam in rapt attention, trying to absorb and understand everything. It was so complex and so unlike the angelic harmonies he’d spent his whole lifetime hearing. Humans really could do amazing things with what they were given.

Hours passed while they were sitting there. Dean had been off visiting Benny; he wouldn’t be home for a long while. At least a few more hours. Sam stretched and rubbed his eyes, a feeling of hunger gnawing in his stomach. He turned the volume off and shut down the laptop.

Cas still seemed blown away by this revelation, looking away only when the laptop had been closed. “Thank you, Sam, for showing that to me. It’s amazing what humans can do. Even angelic music has never made me feel that way before.”

“It’s not a problem, Cas. Although I wouldn’t think it would have such a strong effect on you.” Sam said with a slight chuckle. How could angels not know of what humans considered beautiful? Shouldn’t it have always been inferior?

“There are a few things I like that are far more beautiful than anything I could have ever found in Heaven.”

“Oh? Like what?” Sam was genuinely interested; what could Heaven hold that displeased an angel?

Cas leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Sam’s lips. “I think, by far, you are the most impressive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble fic from forever ago when I just wanted to write something mushy. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
